


Worth It pt. 9

by Katcher



Series: Worth It [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little time jump from where the last one left off. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It pt. 9

“I can’t believe we’ve been together for almost two years,” Alex murmured into the phone as she laid back in the tub, “It feels like yesterday that you were calling me ‘kid’ and we were throwing paint in Kara’s back yard,” She heard Astra laugh and grinned softly.

“Two years,” Astra whispered, “And my love for you has only grown in that time,” Alex smiled at the words, “I can’t believe you’re about to graduate.”

“I can’t believe I still haven’t made an after graduation plan,” Alex dead panned as she rolled her eyes at herself.

“It’ll come to you, baby. Everything will work out,” Alex sighed but nodded softly in agreement, “So I’ll be there Friday,” Alex smiled widely, “And you have your thesis tomorrow right?”

“Right, I’m presenting the entirety of this year’s research in twenty minutes tomorrow,” Alex said and bit her lip. She was beyond nervous about how that was going to go.

“And it’s going to be amazing and they’ll be falling at your feet when you’re finished,” Alex laughed.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.”

oooOOooOOooo

The door was open before Astra had knocked twice against it and she had an armful of Alex a moment later. She laughed and hugged her girlfriend tightly.

“Congratulations, Lexie,” She murmured into her hair and felt Alex squeeze her again before pulling back and kissing her quickly.

“Thanks,” She grinned, “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you,” Astra laughed and kissed her once more before following the girl into the apartment.

They were barely in the living room before the front door opened again and Cat walked in without preamble.

“Nice of you to join us, Grant,” Alex said sarcastically but with little bite to the words.

“Yeah, happy graduation or whatever. Where’s Kara?” Alex laughed.

“I’m pretty sure she’s downstairs having a water gun fight with the rest of the campus paper staff?” Cat rolled her eyes and left again.

“A water fight?” Astra asked laughingly.

“They’re all ten year olds in adult bodies.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex smiled at her girlfriend as she felt Astra’s fingertips trail over her face and through her hair gently. They were laid in her bed facing each other and Alex couldn’t have been happier.

“I got a job offer,” She whispered softly and Astra smirked at her, “And I think I like this one.”

“Really?” Her hand froze in Alex’s hair and the girl nodded after a moment, “That’s great, Lex.”

“Yeah. It was really unexpected. An older guy approached me after my presentation and introduced himself. I think this is it,” She smiled after a moment and Astra leaned forward and kissed the end of her nose.

“You think so?” She asked happily and Alex nodded, “See, I told you everything would work out.”

“You did. You were right,” Astra giggled and tapped her nose.

“I’m always right,” Alex rolled her eyes in response, “Where is it?”

“I dunno,” Astra raised an eyebrow, “The company is branched in a lot of different places and I’ll be stationed where I’m needed. And they’ll pay for my grad school as long as I work for them.”

“That’s great, Alex. That’s amazing.” She kissed her softly, “I love you so much baby.”

“Even if I get stationed like 3000 miles away?”

“Even then.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was still reeling from the high of graduating when her mother hugged her. She hugged back tightly. The ceremony had been perfect and Alex couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“Your father would be so proud,” Was whispered against her hair and Alex felt her eyes mist up.

“Thanks, mom,” She whispered back and they pulled apart a moment later. She smiled at her mother before her eyes caught her girlfriend and she grinned at her as she was enveloped into a hug and lifted off the ground as she laughed.

“Congratulations,” Was exclaimed and Alex was finally set back to her feet and rolled her eyes playfully.

“Excuse me,” Came from behind Astra before she was being pulled back from Alex so Kara could grin at her, “I have Alex superiority.”

“Umm, I think I have Alex superiority,” Eliza said from beside them and Kara looked at her for a moment.

“Nope. Not a chance,” She laughed out as she hugged Alex, “Congrats, A!”

“Thanks, Kara,” She said as she hugged her best friend. She spotted someone coming towards her and grinned as she broke away from Kara, “This one,” She said as she caught the little boy and swung him into her arms, “Has Alex superiority. Hey, buddy.”

“Alex!” He exclaimed and she laughed, “Mom said to tell you congrats. What are we congratulating you for?”

“She graduated, Clark,” Kara said as she laughed and ruffled his hair, “It’s a pretty big deal.”

“Oh,” He said in awe and Alex finally sat him down to his feet.

“Where are your parents, C?” He shrugged and Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara who nodded.

“On it,” She disappeared into the crowd a moment later and Alex looked back to see Clark had attached himself to Astra and was talking excitedly to her.

“We got a puppy, Aunt Astra!”

“No way!” She said aghast.

“Totally! I named him Wayne. Like Bruce Wayne!” He said excitedly and Astra grinned at him.

“Clark, what did we tell you about running off in crowds?” Martha exclaimed as she, Johnathan, and Kara approached.

“You said we needed to find Alex. I found Alex,” He shrugged and Alex bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Yes, but you stay with us, Clark,” He just nodded and his mother turned to Alex, “Congratulations, Alex.”

She just smiled warmly at the Kents and felt Astra’s arm loop around her back.

oooOOooOOooo

The rest of graduation night had gone off without a hitch and she had gotten all of her things out of her and Kara’s shared apartment. Kara had followed her around like a sad puppy dog the entire time and Alex had tried to ignore her, but Astra couldn’t.

“Alex, fix her,” She whined out and the girl laughed as she turned to face her pouting best friend.

“What’s up, K?” Kara glanced towards Astra who took the hint and made herself scarce so they could talk.

“You’re not going to live here next year,” Kara said softly and Alex just nodded, “You’ve been a solid part of my life since I was seven, A. What am I going to do without you?”

“Is that it?” Kara nodded with furrowed eyebrows, “Jeez, K. You’ve been just as big a part of my life,” Kara shrugged, “I’m not going to let you get one of those ‘after graduation we just sort of drifted apart’ things with me. You better believe that I’m still going to be a pain in your ass and I’ll still be here any time you need me,” Alex said softly and Kara grinned at her, “I’m also going to be the one to give Cat her ‘you better not hurt her speech’ whenever she gets up the guts to finally ask you.”

“Wait, what?” Alex just smirked and Kara followed her as she skirted her and headed towards the living room, “Alex, you can’t drop a bomb like that and not explain. What do you know?”

“Oh, nothing,” She said teasingly as she just so happened to wrap her arms around Astra’s waist from behind so she could use her as a buffer between them.

“Alexandra Kate Danvers. I swear on bubblegum lip gloss and cherry flavored lollipops that if you don’t tell me, I won’t talk to you for a month,” Astra giggled when she felt Alex stiffen.

“Lip gloss and suckers?” She laughed out and then exclaimed, “Hey!” When Alex pinched her softly.

“I was sworn to secrecy. I’ve already said too much,” Kara glared, “Really. I don’t even know how or when or anything like that other than the fact that the thing generally presented at the time has been bought,” She said cryptically and Astra furrowed her eyebrows.

“Did you understand that?” She asked her niece and Kara nodded after a moment, “Glad one of us did,” She mumbled. Kara was silent for a long moment.

“Is it pretty?”

“Well, I did help pick it out, K. I can’t have you not liking it now can I?”

oooOOooOOooo

“What did you help pick out?” Was asked as Astra circled her arms around Alex after Kara left to meet up with the newspaper staff.

“Nothing,” She said coyly as she leaned up and kissed her girlfriend.

“That didn’t seem like nothing, Lexie. She’s been in a daze since that weird conversation you two had,” Alex laughed in response and brought her arms up and looped them around Astra’s neck.

“Hmm, not telling,” She said as she pecked Astra’s lips and pulled back to make her way towards the front door with a box she picked up.

“Alex Danvers,” She said playfully and Alex giggled at her as she looked over her shoulder at Astra before taking off in a run. Astra caught her just as she was pulling the door open and lifted her up easily while Alex laughed, “What did you pick out?”

“Gosh, you’re nosey,” She said instead when she was sat down and grinned up at her girlfriend, “I don’t think I should tell you.”

“I think you should.”

“Hmm, nah,” Alex shook her head and Astra rolled her eyes, “I helped Cat pick out a ring,” She murmured softly and watched Astra’s jaw drop.

“You what?” Alex just laughed and finally walked past her shocked girlfriend and was at the elevator before Astra caught up with her, “She’s going to propose?”

“Whenever she decides to quit being a wimp about it I guess,” Alex shrugged and stepped into the elevator and reached out to tug Astra in when she saw that the woman hadn’t moved, “Come on, Ash, you had to see this coming.”

“No, I didn’t,” She scrunched her face up, “Alura is going to have a bitch fit.”

Alex grinned, “I know.”

oooOOooOOooo

“You’re beautiful,” Alex looked up sharply from her paperwork to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“I’m hardly beautiful right now, baby,” She laughs out. She’s wearing her favorite pair of old sleep shorts that have definitely seen better days. An old high school cross country tee accompanies them and she got tired of her hair about half an hour ago and threw it up into a messy bun.

“You’re always beautiful,” Was murmured as Astra pushed off of the door jam and approached Alex, “Always,” She said as she leaned forward and kissed the girl’s forehead, “I see you and my heart leaps so hard I fear that it’s going to leave my body,” Alex smirked at the sappiness but didn’t interrupt, “You’re a sight at any time and I love you so much, Alexandra.”

“I love you too, Astra. Always.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Are you settled in?” Astra asked a few nights later and Alex laughed.

“As settled into a hotel room as you can be,” She shrugged and glanced around, “It’s all so.. White. I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“They should have thought of that before they decorated everything in white. You’re good,” Alex shook her head and bit her lip.

“And what are you doing?” She smirks and Astra raises an eyebrow at the tone of voice.

“I’m painting,” She said evenly trying to see what Alex would say next.

“Mmhmm. What are you painting?” That same tone.

“Alex, what are you doing?”

“I’m needy,” She finally whines out and Astra laughs.

“Alexandra,” She said in fake astonishment, “Is this a booty call?”

“Yes,” She said flatly as she sighed and propped her chin on her hand. Astra is silent for a moment.

“What’d you have in mind?”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex is in a frenzy the next morning as she parks and takes a breath to steady herself.

“It’s just training, you wimp. You got this,” She mumbled and then her eyes widened, “Oh god. I’m talking to myself,” She shook her head and got out of her car before heading towards the building. Her phone rung and she answered it distractedly, “Hello?”

“Calm down and you’ll be fine,” Is said by her favorite voice and she stops for a moment as she grins.

“Thank you, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

“I miss you so much already,” Is said over a skype call a few nights later. Alex has practically moved into her hotel room and she’s propped up against the head board of the bed as she talks to her girlfriend.

“I miss you too, Ash,” She murmured softly, “God, I miss you so much. How is it possible to miss one person this much?”

“I don’t have a clue. I’ve never had a connection like this with anyone before,” Alex nodded in response and stared at her girlfriend, “What?”

“I just love you,” Alex said softly, “So much,” She takes a breath, “And I don’t know what I would have done without you the last couple years. You’ve been my rock and my best friend and the person who I tell everything to. You’re my everything and I can’t get over how much love I have for you inside of me.”

Astra is silent for a moment as she just stares at Alex with a warm smile on her face, “Baby girl,” Alex just nodded, “You’ve been my entire world the last couple of years, darling. I love you to the moon and back, Alex. I never could have imagined a love like this and I’m so happy that I have you now. You make me happier than I’ve ever been and you make me want to shout to the world about how much I love you and how perfect you are.”

oooOOooOOooo

“You’re being assigned today right?” Astra asked out of breath as she talked to her girlfriend while running on the treadmill at the gym.

“I am. I’ll let you know when I know,” Astra nodded more for herself than for Alex, “I love you, Astra,” She said teasingly and the woman slowed to a walk as she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too. Good luck, sweetheart.”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra sat her paint brush down when she heard the knock at her front door and wiped her hands off on her already paint stained shorts as she made her way to the door.

She pulled it open and furrowed her eyebrows at her girlfriend who was standing on her front porch with an impish grin on her face, “Are you okay?” Alex nodded as Astra stepped back to let her in, “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not thrilled, but?”

“Guess where I got stationed,” She said as she turned to face Astra and grinned widely.

“Here?” She asked incredulously and Alex just nodded excitedly, “How?”

“Luck I guess. I have no clue. I was handed my assignment and I had to read it a few times to make sure I wasn’t just seeing what I wanted to see,” Astra finally smiled widely and lifted Alex into her arms and swung her around.

“You were stationed here,” She said excitedly as Alex laughed and nodded along with her, “Jeez, that’s perfect, Lexie.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So yeah, I just need to get my stuff from home,” Alex had been talking through everything she needed to do before she started work, “Find an apartment,” Astra cut her off here.

“What do you need an apartment for?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Umm. To live?” She asked questioningly and Astra laughed at her.

“I didn’t think I’d have to ask. My bad. Would you move in with me, Lex?” Alex’s eyes widened like it was the first time the thought had occurred to her and she smiled after a moment and nodded.

“Yeah, I’d love to live with you. You sure though? I’m kind of a pain in the ass?” Alex asked laughingly and Astra smirked as she reached out for her and tugged her closer.

“You’re my pain in the ass though.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had gotten settled in and was currently straddling her beautiful girlfriend as she laid on her back in the bed. Alex caught her bottom lip between her teeth and heard Astra whimper at her in response. She pulled back and let the lip tug from between her teeth as she ran her hands along Astra’s ribs.

“God, look at you,” She mumbled as she trailed her fingers along the woman’s toned abs and bent to trail a line of kisses down her stomach, “You’re perfect.”

Astra laughed and reached for her to pull Alex up and into another kiss. The girl smiled into the kiss and ground her hips down against Astra and earned a moan as her reward, “Naughty.”

“You like it,” Was said as Alex nipped along her jaw line and then sat up when her phone rang.

“Aleeex,” Was whined out as the girl leaned up to grab it from the bedside table.

“It’s my Kara ring tone,” She said as explanation and Astra flopped back down and stared up at her girlfriend, “What’s up, K?”

Astra trailed her finger tips softly over Alex’s stomach and the girl looked down at her with a raised eyebrow but Astra just smirked up at her.

“Woah, calm down. I can’t understand high pitched crying, Kara,” She said and shook her head when Astra raised an eyebrow in question, “Well, I told you that you would, idiot,” She said with a grin on her face, “Yes, I know that sapphires aren’t the usual stone and so does Cat. But you’re not a diamond person,” Astra’s hand froze where it had been teasing at the waist band of Alex’s boy shorts and she sat up with the girl in her lap and met her eyes questioningly. Alex grinned and nodded, “I’m gonna put you on speaker, K.”

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Astra said and heard her niece let out a sob and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Sorry, I’m still in shock,” They heard something crash on the other end of the phone and muffled shouting before Kara laughed, “No, Cat. I’m not still blubbering,” She was silent for a moment and they could faintly hear Cat still talking, “This is your fault,” They heard the phone being shifted.

“Your best friend is a big cry baby,” Alex laughed and Astra giggled as well.

“I told you, Kitty. I tried to warn you to get out while you could,” Alex said playfully and heard a “Hey!” From Kara as she laughed.

“Yes, well. We’ll see if I should have listened,” She murmured as she handed the phone back, “And wipe your face, you have mascara everywhere,” Was heard from Cat followed by a groan from Kara.

“So, I take it it went well?”

“It went perfectly!”

oooOOooOOooo

“My niece is getting married,” Is mumbled out some time later and Alex just laughed as she scooted towards Astra on the couch and leaned into the woman’s side.

“She is,” Alex mumbled softly as she tangled her hand with her girlfriend’s, “And she’s happy. So just remember that.”

“I guess,” Is finally said and Alex pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I would pay to see the look on Alura’s face when Kara tells her though.”

“Maybe I can bribe K into filming it,” Alex said conspiratorially, “Or maybe Cat. She seems like that’s something she would do.”

“She would,” Astra laughed out as she wound her arms around her girlfriend and pressed a chaste kiss to her hair, “How long did it take Cat to pick a ring out?”

Alex huffed then, “For-fucking-ever,” She rolled her eyes as Astra raised her eyebrows, “I was with her every weekend for three weeks while she found every jewelry store within a fifty mile radius of town. Kara kept trying to make plans with us and both of us had to come up with excuses as to why we couldn’t hang out and they had to be different excuses and believable because there’s no way we’d be together.”

“How many stores were there?” Astra asked hesitantly.

“Well, there were the five in town,” Alex mumbled, “And the twenty surrounding us. And she went back to the second store we went to to get the ring. She dragged me to twenty eight other jewelry stores just to go to one near us and order what she wanted,” Alex mumbled grumpily and shook her head.

“Wait, what’d she have to order?”

“She picked a one of a kind and it was too big for Kara so she had it resized and something engraved on the inside of the band. I have no clue what it says though,” Alex shrugged, “I guess as long as Kara likes it, it was worth it.”

“You’re the sweetest,” Astra cooed playfully as she nosed against Alex’s cheek. The girl rolled her eyes playfully and looked at her girlfriend.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So,” Alex sighed and looked up at her new co-worker. It had been three days and the man had flirted with her incessantly. He wasn’t too forward and she could tell that he was friendly but she was getting close to cutting him off, “Plans for the night?”

“Umm, I don’t know?” She said as she typed another formula into her current plan and half listened to him.

“Would you maybe wanna grab dinner with me?” She looked up and grimaced slightly.

“It’s not that you’re not really nice or whatever, I’m just not interested right now. Sorry,” She shrugged hopefully in a nice let down and sighed in relief when the man didn’t look too put off by her refusal, “Thanks though, Winn.”

“Yeah, no problem, Alex.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Lexie?” Was called into the house and she heard a faint response come from upstairs. Astra made her way towards her girlfriend and finally registered the sound of running water and found her in the tub. Alex sat up and pulled her knees to her chest as she propped her chin on them and grinned up at her.

“You called?”

Astra grimaced, “I have a thing.”

“A thing?” Alex asked unimpressed.

“A work thing and I have to leave for a few days,” Alex scrunched her face up and Astra nodded, “I know,” She sat down in the floor next to the tub and reached out to cup Alex’s cheek softly, “I don’t like leaving you either.”

“How long?”

“Five days tops,” She said definitively and Alex nodded after a moment, “I’ll miss you.”

“You’d better,” Alex mumbled as she leaned into Astra’s hand, “I’ll miss you too, Ash.”

oooOOooOOooo

“How’s your project coming along?” Alex looked up from said project and nodded at Winn.

“So far so good. Of course I haven’t made it past the computer programming part so it’s only theory at this point,” He nodded encouragingly.

“You know everyone else has already left for the day, right?”

“You’re still here,” She said distractedly as she fixed a few numbers.

“Only because I was on a video conference with the branch in New York trying out a few new things,” She nodded and glanced over as her phone lit up on the counter with a call from her girlfriend, “Ooh, set me up with her.”

Alex barked out a laugh as she reached for her phone, “I don’t think you’re her type, Winn,” She shook her head, “Hello?”

“Hey, baby. What are you doing?”

“Working.”

“Weren’t you supposed to get off an hour ago?”

“You sound like my mother, Astra,” She mumbled out and heard her girlfriend growl. She grinned in response, “I lost track of time.”

“Of course you did,” She teased, “You science nerd.”

“Says the woman with the forensics and biology degrees,” She rolled her eyes and watched Winn as he read over her project and smiled as he nodded along.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be home tomorrow evening,” Alex grinned, “But I won’t have phone access until I get back,” Her smile fell then, “I promise I’m fine though and I promise to see you tomorrow, darling.”

“Okay,” She finally said.

“I love you, darling.”

“Love you too, Ash,” She hung up a moment later and Winn looked up.

“Yeah, not her type. Got it.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Wait, wait, wait,” Alex said after Kara excitedly finished telling her about what she and Cat had been up to that day, “You’re what?”

“Adopting!” She exclaimed, “I know it’s not very traditional and I know I’m still in school. But if you saw him, Alex. If you just saw him, you’d understand.”

“Kara, what happened?”

“Cat was out doing a story today and it featured one of the children’s shelters,” Alex nodded in confusion, “And she saw this boy and she fell for him but she wasn’t going to say anything and I had to pester it out of her and she kept saying it was okay, he’ll get adopted, and I finally just told her to take me to see him,” Kara paused here, “And, Alex, he’s perfect. He’s so perfect.”

Alex sat stunned for a moment and looked up when Astra walked in and sat her bag down and made her way towards her. She looked at the woman wide eyed and Astra took a seat next to her with question written all over her face.

“And you’re sure about this, K?”

“I’m so sure, A. He’s amazing and Cat and I fell for him the moment we laid eyes on him. And it was a fluke accident. This is meant to be, Alex. He’s gonna be ours,” Alex finally grinned at the excitement in her best friend’s voice.

“What’s his name, Kara?”

“It’s Carter,” She hung up a few moments later and looked at Astra.

“What just happened?”

“Your niece may be crazy.”

“What?”

“She and Cat are adopting a little boy,” Alex said and then grinned a moment later when those words sank in.

“They’re what?”

oooOOooOOooo

They’d made the trip to Kara that weekend to see her. Alex knocked on the apartment she now lived in with Cat and waited a moment before Kara was opening the door with a little boy on her hip.

“Hey!” She said with a wide smile and Astra and Alex just stared in shock, “This is Carter,” The boy hid his face in her shoulder and she laughed, “Carter, you want to say hi, buddy?”

He turned his head so he could see them but didn’t speak and just waved shyly. Alex was the first to break and her smile almost split her face as she stepped towards her best friend and god child, “Hi, Carter,” She cooed and reveled when he grinned at her, “I’m Aunt Alex,” She said and Kara let her take him when he reached out for her. Alex beamed and made her way into the apartment with him as Kara looked up at her aunt.

“Aunt Astra?” She said hesitantly.

Astra was silent for a long moment before Kara watched a small smile spread across her face, “He’s beautiful, Kara,” She finally said and reached for her niece who she hugged tightly. Kara breathed in deeply as she hugged her aunt back just as tightly and nodded against her, “He’s perfect, Little One.”

“He is,” She said definitively and they finally stepped into the apartment and out of the doorway. She led Astra towards the living room and they both stopped when they finally found Alex and Carter.

Alex was sat on the floor with Carter standing in front of her making growling noises while holding a stuffed green dinosaur out to her. Alex just giggled as she held her hands out just enough to keep him balanced but not enough that he wasn’t standing on his own.

“How old is he?” Astra asked softly and Kara grinned as she watched her best friend and son interact.

“Almost two. Twenty two months exactly,” Kara said back just as softly in fear of interrupting the bonding going on in front of her. The little boy was a vision. Cat insisted that he looked best in blue and was currently wearing a little blue and white striped shirt and little white shorts. His mop of blonde curls sat messily on his head. Bright blue eyes took in everything around him and Kara couldn’t have been happier.

“And what does your mother think?” Astra asked. Kara didn’t answer her and Alex looked up then at them.

“K, you didn’t tell her?!” She asked in slight alarm as she stood and scooped Carter into her arms.

“Wait, what?”

“Kara can’t lie so she doesn’t answer,” Alex answered quickly without even a glance towards her girlfriend, “Babe, you have to tell your mom,” Kara scrunched her face up, “Did you at least tell her about the engagement?”

“Hey, buddy,” Kara said instead and brought him into her own arms as a way of deflecting the question. Alex looked at Astra wide eyed and gestured towards Kara in a helpless motion.

“Kara, I have to agree with Alex. You can’t not tell Alura.”

“I wasn’t going to not tell her. I just don’t know how. She doesn’t really approve of Cat,” She said softly as she ran her fingers through Carter’s hair. Alex looked up when the front door opened and watched Cat come in and reach for Carter who smiled at her and tangled his hand into her hair.

“Cat,” Alex said and got her attention, “Are you aware that your fiancée has yet to inform her mother of her recent engagement and family addition?”

“Kara, you still haven’t told her?”

Before Kara could answer, Alex was doing so, “Please, if she’d told Alura, she would have found a way to get here within an hour even though it’s a nine hour drive,” Alex mumbled and Kara and Astra just nodded in agreement with her.

“I’ll tell her. I will. I just can’t right now.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex and Astra had stayed in town that night and were back at the apartment the next morning. Kara was laid in the middle of the living room floor with Carter sat on her stomach when Cat let them in and smiled up at them as they entered, “Hey, guys.”

“K,” Alex said in greeting.

“Kara, I told you to get up. You do have to look somewhat like an adult to adopt a child, sweetheart,” Cat called out as she ran around gathering papers.

“What’s she talking about?” Astra asked Kara as she watched Cat run around.

“We have a follow up meeting with the adoption agency today,” Kara said as she tickled Carter’s stomach and listened to him laugh. She then looked up at her aunt, “Will you come with us, by the way?”

“You don’t want me to impersonate your mother do you?” She asked with disdain and Kara laughed.

“No, but they want to make sure I don’t have some kind of hereditary thing and run some tests. And you’re here?” Kara grinned at her and Astra rolled her eyes and reached for the baby on her niece. She bounced him softly on her hip as Kara finally got out of the floor.

“Yeah, I can do that,” She said.

“Alex, you coming?”

“No, but I will stay here with my favorite god son?” Alex said cheesily and Kara laughed as she rolled her eyes.

“That you’ll have to run by Cat.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was laid along the couch about half an hour after the other three had left. Carter was sat on top of her playing with a few toys that he occasionally handed to her in order to entertain himself. She watched on with a smile on her face as she watched his little baby face concentrate.

She jumped slightly when someone knocked on the door and looked up at Carter who looked confused, “Hm, you wanna go see who’s at the door, Carter?”

He just giggled and she laughed too as she stood with him and settled him on her hip, “You think your mama forgot her key? Mommy yells at her about that a lot,” Alex told him softly and he just watched her with wide eyes. She smiled as she reached the door and pulled it open while she looked down at him.

When she looked up, she froze. Alura stood in front of her and she suddenly felt so small, “I didn’t know you were here,” Was the woman’s only words and Alex swallowed as she stepped back to let her in, “Where’s Kara?”

“She and Cat had an errand to run,” Alex mumbled out still not at all comfortable around the other woman anymore. She felt Carter shift uncomfortably in her arms and shifted him until he was content, “Did she call you?”

Alura pursed her lips before nodding, “She said she had some things to tell me,” She finally said and Alex bit her lip, “You two couldn’t even wait until you’d gotten married or whatever?” She asked with disdain as she glanced at the child in Alex’s arms.

Alex felt her blood run cold and smiled a closed, tight lipped smile at her, “I’m going to call Kara and see where she is,” She left the room as fast as she could and sat Carter in his high chair as she entered the kitchen and took a seat in front of him as she pressed Kara’s contact number.

“What’s up, A? Is he okay?”

“He’s perfect,” Alex mumbled, “You could have mentioned that your mother was coming,” Alex dead panned and the line was silent for a moment.

“Mom’s there?” Alex rubbed at her forehead.

“Yes, Kara. Your mother’s here,” She heard a click and assumed she’d just been put on speakerphone, “And what exactly do you want me to tell her? Because at the moment, she thinks Carter’s mine,” She heard a choking noise and smirked at the thought of her girlfriend’s face.

“You can tell her whatever you want, Alex. I don’t care anymore,” Kara said quickly and Alex sighed, “I’m sorry. I never thought she would show up today.”

“It’s,” She paused and reached out to tap Carter on the nose, “It’s okay, Kara.”

“We’ll be as fast as we can, A. I promise,” They ended the call a moment later and Alex took a few deep breaths before picking Carter back up and making her way back into the living room where she had left Alura.

“So, where is she?”

“She said she’ll be here as soon as she can be,” Alex said instead of answering her and took a seat on the floor as she settled Carter into the middle of the stuffed animal pile they’d made earlier, “In the meantime,” Alex said in a sickeningly sweet tone, “Meet your grandson.”

Alura just stared, “You don’t mean nephew?” She finally asked after she had given Alex ample time to correct herself and Alex shook her head.

“Nope,” She said quickly, “This was all Cat and Kara,” Alex said as she accepted the toy handed to her and tapped Carter on the cheek lightly with it and earned a giggle, “This is Carter Grant.”

Alura sat dumbfounded and Alex found herself smirking, “Thanks for that little comment about us though. You wanna say the same thing to your daughter when she gets here with her fiancée?”

“Fiancée?” Alura croaked out and Alex almost wanted to thank Kara for letting her be the one to drop bomb after bomb on the woman who’d attacked her so many times recently. Almost.

“Oh yeah. Those two are getting married. It’s a gorgeous ring if I do say so myself,” Alex said with a smugness in her voice as she watched Alura take all of this information in, “I did help pick it out after all.”

Alura was silent after that and Alex, for her part, more or less ignored her. She played with Carter and talked to him but didn’t once acknowledge the seething woman in the room with them.

She raised an eyebrow when the trio finally arrived and stood as she rolled her eyes and lifted Carter from the floor, “Took you long enough,” She mumbled uncomfortably

Kara shot her an apologetic look as Cat crossed to her and took Carter from her. She watched the way the blonde placed herself between her and Alura and felt a thankfulness for Cat bubble up in her. The woman may be the biggest bitch ever, but you didn’t mess with the people she cared about.

“Kara Zorel,” Alura finally said and big blue eyes turned to her. But they weren’t scared or seeking permission. They were sure and defiant and Alex felt pride for her best friend.

“Yeah, mom. We need to talk,” Kara said evenly and Alex took her chance to make her way towards Astra. The woman clasped her hand in her own when she reached for her and Alex felt herself settle down some.

She looked up at the woman hoping that she could convey her feelings with her eyes. _I can’t be in this room with her any longer._ Astra just squeezed her hand in acknowledgement and nodded softly.

“I’d say so,” Alura said back in that same mom tone and Cat met Alex’s eyes before shifting them to Astra for a moment.

“Do you want us to take-” Astra gestured and Kara and Cat seemed to have a mental conversation before Cat was handing Carter over to Astra and directing Alex to the baby bag by the front door.

oooOOooOOooo

“Well, that was,” Alex ran her hand through her hair roughly as she entered their house, “Rough?”

Astra laughed and nodded, “I’d say that’s an understatement, baby,” She said as she pulled Alex into her arms and wrapped her arms around her waist to look at her, “I seriously thought her head was going to spin around and fly right off of her shoulders at one point.”

Alex nodded in agreement as she laid her cheek down on Astra’s shoulder and wrapped her own arms around the woman’s waist, “Oh yeah. She did not look happy at all. I’m glad we weren’t there for the brunt of it.”

“I’ll second that,” Astra mumbled in reply as she swayed the two of them gently together.

“He’s completely adorable though,” Was said against her shoulder a moment later and Astra could only nod in reply, “You think she’ll come around?”

“I’m sure she will. That’s her daughter and her grandchild after all.”

“We’ll see.”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra made it home after Alex the next day and smiled when she found her girlfriend stood looking out of the bay windows watching the sun set over the hills. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist from behind and felt the girl lean back into her as she did so and sigh in contentment.

“Good day?” Astra asked softly as she pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s neck.

“Best day,” Was her response as Alex turned her head and kissed her cheek softly.

They stood there and watched the sunset together for the longest time. Astra felt so many feelings running through her as she stood there with Alex in her arms. In their home. She wanted this forever. She wanted these little moments and the big moments and the sad and happy moments. She wanted all of it, forever.

The little box she’d been carrying around for weeks felt heavy all of a sudden in her pocket and she buried her nose into Alex’s hair and felt the girl wrap their fingers together where they were settled over her stomach.

“Marry me,” Astra said softly and simply and Alex didn’t reply for a long moment before she was turning in Astra’s arms and looking up at her with wonder written all over her face.

“What?” She asked just sure she had heard wrong and not wanting to embarrass herself.

“Marry me, Alexandra. Make me the luckiest woman in the world. Promise me all your sunsets and sunrises. Spend a life with me. Raise a family with me. Let me love you until my last breath. Let me experience life with you. Let me show you a love that I never thought possible. Marry me.”

Alex felt her smile break out across her face as tears strolled down her face and nodded quickly, “Yes,” She whispered and then swallowed, “Yes, god yes. Yes, Astra. I would love to marry you, baby,” She wrapped her arms up and around Astra’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss so full of emotion she felt her toes curl and her stomach do flips.

Astra shifted and pulled the box out of her pocket and popped it open between them as they pulled apart. Alex had fresh tears roll down her face as she saw it and looked up before cupping Astra’s face in her hands and kissing her yet again.

The woman slid the ring on with shaking fingers and Alex smiled through her tears as she did so.


End file.
